


God Help Me

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Erik, Tiny Story for One Joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a tiny story where I try to make a funny, that’s it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Help Me

“Now are you certain doctor?” Charles asked for the fifth time.

“Yes.” The in school doctor repeated, chuckling lightly. “From the test results to the symptoms. Assuming Mr. Lehnsherr has been totally open and honest with me,” The doctor turned his eyes to Erik who had been sitting silently off to the side. Erik's gaze raised momentarily to shoot the doctor a glare before falling back to his lap. “then the only answer I can see is pregnancy.” The doctor continued, looking back at Charles.

“So for the next seven months Erik will...” Charles started, encouraging the other to continue. The professor watched the doctor intently, though his eye's where glazed over, half lost in his own thoughts.

“Well, aside from growth in the abdominal region, he will most likely become very sensitive in the mental way. Seeing how Mr. Lehnsherr is now, he will probably become quite irritable, harsh mood swings.” The doctor explained as Charles nodded slowly. The professor then leaned forward, rolling his wheelchair a tad closer so he could rest a hand on the doctors knee.

“I wish to thank you for all your hard work now as I fear I wont survive this pregnancy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to be funny. I'm honestly hit or miss with jokes but this one made me giggle when I thought it up. Hopefully you got a little smile out of it at least.


End file.
